Deidara pregnant
by tobidei12
Summary: Deidara gets pregnant, hell, who knows why, and Madara it's happy, but Deidara has the suspicion that Madara made a jutsu in him...
1. Roses

**Hmm... Hope you like it, please, tell me if I continue this! I don't know you, but I like this fanfiction of mine**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF MASASHI'S PROPERTY, *SOB*  
**

* * *

Hmm… I can't even Imagine how I ended like this… un…

But… BUT HOW!!?? IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?? I went to the doctor, make me tests, anything, but everything says… that's it!! I'm decided!! I will tell him…

-Next day-

"Ma-Madara! St-stop it!! I-I need to tell you so-something, un!!"

"What is it, DeiDei-chan??"

"Don't call me like that, otherwise, I need to tell you something… IMPORTANT, SO STOP UNDRESSING ME!!"

"Aww, you're so difficult, Dei-chan"

"I-I'M …"

"you're what??"

"I'M PREGNANT!!"

The silence Invaded the room where the lovers are, and then…

"Ma-Madara, where are you going??"

"Take pure air…"

He said while he lefts Deidara and closes the door behind him, with tears starting to fall down deidara's eyes.

"Did I made something wrong?? Do he hates me?? What do I do?? Un…"

He lets his back fall to the bed, where they made love every night, but this is going to be different here to now on…

"It's already midnight and Madara hasn't come back from where he went, I wonder where *yawn* he is… un…"

…

"DeiDei-chan!!! Open your eyes Deidara!!!"

"Wha-What the fuck are you doing, Madara, un", said Deidara with the eyes still close, wonder if it's morning already.

" OPEN YOUR EYES, PLEASE!! IT'S MORNING ALREADY", responded while he was taking his lover's top off, jumping on the bed like a little kid when he has an 'A' in his first exam.

'yep, it's morning, un', deidara thought.

Deidara opened his eyes, looking with wide-eyed what was under his chest, a not too big, belly that his little 'Tobi' was stroking so sweet that made Deidara relax for a moment. Then he saw a big, red and pretty bunch of roses aside of the bed.

"what's that?? Un??"

"Flowers, duh", Madara said it with a chuckle-ling tone.

"I know, but why are those here, un?" said Deidara with a curios voice.

Madara stood up and then he grabbed Deidara's chin and start with a sweet kiss on the lips.

" Those are for you… and for 'our' baby" He said placing himself aside of Deidara and whispering to his love's ear.

" I-I haven't even noticed, my stomach is getting bigger every day"

"but, of course it does, this will stop until you give birth…" Madara said carefree.

" hn, 9 long and boring months", he said while he was exhaling. "un".

" Boring? Why??" Madara asked curios too.

" 9 long months without sex, that's pretty risky, un!" Deidara started laughing "especially for you, Madara!!", then both of them start laughing.

"Well, That's your problem, cause I'm not the pregnant, I still can have sex!" Madara said with a glance full of laugh.

Deidara stopped laughing, " What do you mean that you can still have sex? if you know that I'm not in conditions"

"Well, You know that there are people who aren't pregnant... yet!!" Madara replied while making a giggle.

"yet?? more people?? MADARA!!" he started to get so red that Madara already was taking the clay bags away from them.

" YOU. IDIOT. UN!!"

"nee, Dei-chan, you know I was joking… Dei-chan??"

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM. UN"

" B-But-"

" GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MOTHERFUCKING ROOM, ASSHOLE!!!"

' I think I really pissed Deidara this time, I better go out before he explodes me with his 'art', yeah…' Madara thought while he got out of the room.

"Shit, what the hell was I thinking that last night…?? Un… otherwise, I think I need to sleep... but, what am I thinking!?? It's almost 10:00 am and I haven't made breakfast!!"

'ne, I think I'll just make for me, that asshole doesn't deserves breakfast from his 'tsuma', and I don't need nothing from my 'shujin'!!' Deidara Thought while he was preparing his own breakfast.

" And Holy shit, how do man can get fucking pregnant??!! I mean, how am I going to get pregnant, if I am a man!! SHIT!! UN!!", Deidara said while chewing his 'Corn Flakes'.


	2. Baby shop

6 months already, I'm still pregnant; Madara went out to a mission, now there are 4 months he hasn't come back.

I hate myself; I don't know what to do… I'll like to leave this pain out, but I don't know, I don't even know what I am crying about… hope he comes back soon, hope…

"Hmm" I said while another long day begins. Another day were all people, especially men, stare at me with a I-know-you're-a-pregnant-man face. Well, I just need 3 more months to go…

I heard a noise, like someone is inside the house, trying to not make noise, I walked towards the noise was heard, I saw nothing.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY DEI-CHAN!!!" Madara yelled almost in my ear.

"AAAh" I just jumped scared and as I did, kicked Madara's face. Oops… "S-sorry, Madara!! I didn't mean to, un!!!"

"N-no problem Deidara-chan, It was my fault, anyways, I need to take you somewhere... special"

" Where are we going?? Un??" I asked.

" It's a surprise!" He said happy. Hope he won't take me to another baby shop… I hate those places…

"un?? OK…!" I responded.

"YAY!!!" Madara said with a childish voice.

-Later-

" Ok Madara, where the hell are you taking me?? UN!???" I said furious while we were in the car.

" Ohh!! S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E!!!"

" un…"

-Later on-

"we're here!!" Madara said opening my car door.

" un… ok… so, get this thing off me"

"ok, wait…" he said while he was getting off the rag from my eyes.

" …" I said looking at the shop. Then my glare went to him.

"What??" He said while a smile appeared in his face.

We walked inside the big shop, shit, it was a stupid baby shop, the 23th time we went into the same shop, and all of them I said 'no'.

" Deidara, please, just buy a simple thing!!!" Madara said while he grabbed my hand going towards the baby diapers.

" No!! that's my last word, un!!" I said as I let go of my hand.

" Come on Deidara, that's what you always say"

" NO!! UN!!" I said yelling and as I crossed my arms and turned to the other side, a shop assistant appeared.

" May I help you, sir??" He asked to Madara.

" Yes please, Me and my wife would like to know were maternity items are." Madara said with an elegant voice, the other woman started to flirt.

" Oh, wife?? I mean… sure!! Right over here!!" He said while he walked.

"Oh!! What's your name, sweetie??!!!" one pair of teenagers asked.

"Mada-"

"Get the hell out of here whores!! Un!!!" I said while I grabbed Madara and yelled to the girls.

The girls just stood quiet at noticing my 'masculine' voice, and my stomach. Then I walked to where the assistant went, taking Madara with me.

" hoho, someone got jealous!" Madara said now walking in his own.

I blushed. " N-no!! no one g-got jealous!! Un!!"

" Ha, don't tell me you didn't got jealous, Deidara!"

" I didn't… hey, wait a minute, you did this on purpose!! Didn't you, UN!!??" I said.

" ermm, yes, I did. Why??" he said as he stopped me from walking, taking my shoulders.

"I hate you, un"

" I love you too, Deidara" He said as he grabbed my chin and pushed me into a kiss.


	3. 9 months

9 Months, already

I can't stand for this, I'm tired, and plus, Madara is such an Idiot.

I can't do anything free, cause 'it can cause so danger for the baby'… hmp, stupid… He still call me 'DeiDei-chan', and I hate the '-chan' thingie, I'm not a girl!! Well, at least not from my voice and body…

"DEIDEI!! WE'RE ARE YOU!?"

Shit, why can't I have some time ALONE, A-L-O-N-E!!????

"Oh, there you are, why are you still writing things on that thing??"

"It's not a thing!!!! IT'S A DIARY!!! DAMN IT!! I HAVE TOLD YOU 6,854,790,246,156,001 TIMES THAT IS A DIARY!!! SHIT!!! UN!!"

"Ohoho, Dei, How many time have I told you that getting mad won't make anything good for the baby?"

"hmm…"

"Say it" *pervy face*

"the double…"

"No." *giggles*

"………triple…….."

"and you won a price!!"

"…UN??"

Madara glomp me as he gave me a big kiss………… BIG KISS……..XD

"Get of me, Mada, I'm tired, and MUCH MORE WITH YOU AROUND, UN!!"

"Well, We need to start packing"

"why?? Un?"

"Since you already have 9 complete pregnant months, we should take precautions, no one know when is the baby going to born!!"

" ….Right… I'm going right back, un."

I started, well, barely, walking towards 'our room'.

"W-Where are you going!! Deidara-senpai!!"

I stopped, so did Madara.

"How did you call me, un??" I asked without looking back.

"EEK!! S-sorry!!! I didn't know you didn't like me to say senpai!!

"No, I just… I have a lot that I don't hear that from you, especially from you, un...

" Don't worry, Deidara, If you like, I'll call you like that, instead of deidara-chan!"

I nodded, we both hug each other.

" heh…"

"Un??" I asked while hugging.

" You should make exercise more often, don't you think, deidara-senpai, you're so fat!" *giigles*

TOTAL BLACK AND SILENCE

"w-what happened??"

"Sir, You received an almost mortal blow on the head, so your 'wife' reported the hit to emergency, in this moments you are in the hospital. May I suggest that can your wife come in to explain what happened? Sir?"

"hmm… thanks… hum..."

"Call me Nurse, only like that"

"Thank you, lady Nurse, can my wife enter?"

"Sure, but please, convince her that when you two finish your meeting, she will have to go to 'Maternity' floor, so we can wait for birth labor"

"No problem, I'll convince her."

*smiles*

"LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMN IT, UN!! I'll BLOW ALL YOUR ASSES UP!! JUST GIVE ME SOME FUCKING CLAY!! UN!!"

"Please doctor, leave 'her' alone"

"ha, you heard him!! Un!!"

*door closes*

" What the hell where you thinking in calling me a SHE!!??? UN!!?????"

He will be dead man, Sure he will, un.

"Ok, Ok, Sorry Deidara-senpai, but, By the way, what where YOU thinking in almost kill me?"

Only two words. SHIT, UN.

" Eh-Eh, Eto… Wasn't my fault a-at all, un!"

"Ah, Dei, Why do you say that it wasn't your fault, you were the one who almost kill me!!"

" You were the motherfucking person who said that I should make some exercise!! Hmp!!"

" I was playing! And you know I was!!"

"Baka"

"What?"

"BA-KA"

"WWWHHHAAAATTT??"

"FUCK!! BAKA!! IDIOT!! STUPID!! ASSHOLE!!!! DAMN HOMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"heh."

"What are you laughing at, that's true, you're a fucking stupid homo!! Un!!"

" Look who is saying it, The straight, blondie guy"

" Yes!! I'm a straight blond, AND, UN??"

" Pregnant??"

"Shit, un…"

"Come here, Deidara-senpai-chan!!"

"SHIT, DON'T CALL ME A SHE!! UUUUN!!"

" But you want to call you senpai, don't you!?"

"Hm, yes, and"

"Nothing, If you want me to call you senpai, I'll have to call you a She too" *giggles*

" Fine, un"


End file.
